An image recording apparatus uses ink to record images on a recording sheet (recording medium). The image recording apparatus includes an ink-jet recording head, and selectively discharges ink droplets onto the recording sheet from the nozzles of the recording head. The ink droplets are dropped on the recording sheet, and a desired image is recorded on the recording sheet. The image recording apparatus is provided with an ink container that stores ink to be supplied to the recording head. The ink container is generally a cartridge type, and can be inserted into or removed from a cartridge mounting portion provided in the image recording apparatus. The cartridge-type ink container is also called an ink cartridge. When no ink in the ink cartridge remains, the ink cartridge is removed from the cartridge mounting portion of the image recording apparatus, and a new ink cartridge having ink stored therein is inserted into the cartridge mounting portion. The image recording apparatus in which the ink cartridge can be inserted into or removed from the cartridge mounting portion has a configuration that positions the ink cartridge or locks the inserted state of the ink cartridge.
IP-A-2007-196653 describes a configuration in which, when an ink cartridge 14 is inserted into a refill unit 13 and a door 41 is closed, a pressure holding member 61 comes into contact with a pressing portion 200a, which is a portion of the rear surface of the ink cartridge 14, the ink cartridge 14 is held by the urging force of a coil spring 66 of the pressure holding member 61. The ink cartridge 14 is taken out from the refill unit 13 by a drawing member 65 provided in the door 41 when the door 41 is disposed at an opened position.
The ink cartridge 14 includes an ink storage 100 that stores ink and a case 200 that covers substantially the entire ink storage 100.
The ink cartridge 14 is provided with a supply valve 620. The supply valve 620 is opened when an ink needle 49 provided in a multi-function apparatus 1 is inserted thereinto. When the supply valve 620 is opened, the ink stored in the ink storage 100 is supplied to the multi-function apparatus 1 through the ink needle 49.
However, in the configuration described in JP-A-2007-196653, it is difficult to increase the rotation range of the drawing member 65 with respect to the displacement of the door 41, and it is also difficult to sufficiently take out the ink cartridge 14 from the refill unit 13 by the opening operation of the door 41. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to hold the ink cartridge 14 to be replaced from both sides.
For examples in a configuration in which a coil spring that urges the ink cartridge 14 inserted into the refill unit 13 in the removal direction is provided in the refill unit 13, when the door 41 is opened, it is possible to spring out the ink cartridge 14 from the refill unit 13 using the urging force of the coil spring. However, when ink in the ink cartridge is consumed and the weight of the ink cartridge is reduced, it is difficult to accurately control the spring-out of the ink cartridge 14. When ink in the ink cartridge 14 is consumed and the weight of the ink cartridge 14 is reduced, the ink cartridge 14 is forcibly sprung out from the refill unit 13 by the urging force. As a result ink droplets adhered to the supply valve 620 or the ink needle 49 are scattered, and the outer wall of the refill unit 13 or the ink cartridge 14 is smeared with ink.
Additionally, it is preferable that the ink cartridge 14 be replaced as simple as possible.
Further, it is preferable to simplify the configuration of the refill unit 13 in order to reduce the manufacturing costs and the size thereof.